


Смотри на меня

by Ayliten



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: написано на кинк-фест по заявке: Виктор/Юри. Кинк на очки и беззащитный взгляд. Кончить на лицо.





	

Юри так цепляется за свои очки, что это почти нелепо. 

Обнаженный и распаленный, нетерпеливо ерзающий на сбитых простынях, коротко стонущий, когда Виктор осторожно, кончиками пальцев, касается его тела, — он только мотает головой, когда Виктор тянется к очкам, и отводит руку от своего лица. Облизывает губы.

— Хочу тебя видеть, — задыхаясь, шепчет он. — Без очков… не так… четко… понимаешь, да?

Да, Виктор понимает. Ему тоже хочется смотреть. Свет в комнате приглушен, но не выключен, ночник на тумбочке теплится желтым, и в теплом полумраке Виктор видит каждую черточку Юри так четко, будто они занимаются сексом под ослепляющими лучами софитов. Он ловит каждое движение мышц, которые очерчиваются всякий раз, когда он гладит Юри по животу, плечам и рукам, когда обхватывает его за щиколотку и ведет губами по голени, к колену, и выше, по крепкому бедру. Тонкие короткие волоски щекочут лицо, мышцы под губами напрягаются так сильно, что кажутся каменными. 

Виктор целует тонкую кожу в паху, проводит языком, и Юри раскидывает руки, цепляясь за простыни и матрас, выгибается, дрожит всем телом. И смотрит — смотрит на Виктора, чуть приподняв голову; его глаза плохо видно за очками, свет от ночника бликует на стеклах, но Виктор знает, что взгляд у Юри сейчас — прямой и открытый, пронзительный, он чувствует его, даже не видя, просто ощущает всей кожей. 

Он чувствует этот взгляд, даже когда опускает глаза, когда переключает внимание на член Юри, напряженный, чуть покрасневший от прилившей крови, с блестящей от выступившей смазки головкой. Неторопливо, осторожно, аккуратно Виктор ведет по напряженному стволу языком — от основания до крохотного отверстия в головке, — слизывает солоноватую каплю, — и Юри давится воздухом, всхлипывает где-то над головой, дергает бедрами.

— Виктор… — незнакомо, низко, полузадушенно тянет он, и снова подкидывает бедра, так, что Виктор почти давится. — Прости, прости, я…

— Все хорошо, — мычит Виктор, скользя пальцами по мокрым от пота яичкам, перекатывая их, и Юри стонет снова, и снова, и снова, и срывается почти на крик, когда Виктор, не прекращая поглаживать их большим пальцем, тянется мизинцем к расщелине между ягодиц и касается сжатого отверстия.

— Виктор! — крик взлетает к потолку, звенит в ушах, и Виктор коротко стонет сам, чувствуя, как бешено пульсирует кровь в висках и запястьях, как в паху собирается тягучий жар.

Не переставая сосать, он поднимает голову, снова смотрит на Юри — и внутри что-то обрывается, разбивается вдребезги, под ребрами тянет почти до боли.

Очки валяются где-то в стороне, а Юри смотрит прямо на него, без всяких барьеров, распахнутым взглядом, открытым, беззащитным, как не смотрел еще никогда — и под этим взглядом Виктор сам чувствует себя открытым нараспашку. Никаких недосказанностей, условностей, преград — даже мысли, и то будто бы выставлены напоказ.

— Иди сюда, — дрожа, как от сильного холода, просит Юри. — Иди сюда! — и, положив ему руки на плечи, дергает к себе сам, и подается тут же вперед, обнимает, прижимается всем телом, трется бедрами и членом, лихорадочно гладит по лицу и плечам, ерошит волосы — не переставая смотреть, не отрывая и не отводя взгляда.

— Господи… — шепчет Виктор, срываясь на русский язык, падая в темный взгляд, подаваясь ему навстречу и чувствуя, что тоже весь дрожит. — Господи, Юри...

— Молчи, пожалуйста. — Юри закрывает ему рот рукой, и Виктор тут же прихватывает губами прохладные пальцы, трогает языком подушечки и ладонь — Юри судорожно сглатывает. — Я хочу… я… — шепчет он что-то бессвязное, выписывая свободной рукой узоры на спине Виктора, а затем опрокидывает его на спину и начинает целовать ключицы, грудь, живот, не переставая бормотать: — я никогда не делал… Не дергайся, пожалуйста, Виктор. 

И смотрит снова — коротко и внимательно.

Виктор кивает и сжимает его плечо. 

Он снова чувствует себя мальчишкой — юношей, школьником, впервые экспериментирующим и готовым кончить от одного осознания, что кто-то другой трогает его там, где не трогал еще никто. Двадцать семь лет, двадцать восемь — уже скоро, — но все годы и весь опыт, накопленный за эти годы, слетает с него шелухой, сходит под обезоруживающим, пронзительным взглядом.

Такого — выламывающего все тело, превращающего в кисель все мысли, вымывающего из головы все, кроме острой, режущей сердце нежности — у него тоже никогда не было.

— Господи… — выдыхает Виктор, когда Юри неумело лижет головку члена и осторожно втягивает ее в рот. — Смотри на меня, — отчаянно просит он, пропуская между пальцами жесткие пряди черных волос и легко поглаживая Юри по затылку. — Пожалуйста, смотри.

Юри улыбается одними глазами, и у Виктора воздух застревает в горле.

Горячая волна поднимается из самого нутра, Виктор замирает, вздрагивает, и хочет крикнуть Юри, чтобы отстранился, но не успевает: оргазм, сильный до звона в ушах, накрывает его, размазывает по кровати, выкручивает на мгновение все тело. Юри отшатывается от неожиданности, но не успевает тоже — сперма оседает на его лице, губах, несколько белесых капель мерцают на челке.

Он распахивает глаза еще шире, впивается пальцами в бедро Виктора, шумно сглатывает — и кончает сам, так и не отведя взгляда.

 

Звон в ушах проходит только через несколько секунд, и вместе с ним исчезают остатки напряжения. Выжатый и обессиленный, Виктор с трудом приподнимается на локте, подползает к Юри, так же обессиленно откинувшемуся на спину. Наклоняется над его лицом, прикасается губами к губам, стирает с влажной кожи капли спермы. 

Юри смотрит на него, расслабленно и спокойно, и снова улыбается одними глазами, говоря взглядом больше, чем, наверное, когда-либо сможет сказать вслух — и Виктор снова падает в этот взгляд и тонет, тонет, не сопротивляясь, впервые в жизни даже не пробуя выплыть.


End file.
